


Sorry About Your Parents

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, sleepy bby angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte





	Sorry About Your Parents

*I'm sorry about your parents, they sound like bad people. Your daddy sounds like a jerk, I guess your mama didn't know the gift she got when she got you*

 

The trench coat wearing angel pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Dean, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you. Sam said this kind of thing was important to humans.”  
“Well it's not important to me, so shut up about it.”  
“Dean. You and I both know that we both had, well, not the best parental figures in our lives. I just want to find some parallels between us...”  
“It's not a parallel. Your dad was missing. My dad tried his best.”  
“Dean, I-”  
“Just leave it, Cas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I'm sorry about your life, you had it pretty rough, bending over backwards, never good enough, you poor thing, it must suck to be you.*

“Dean I think you may be bottling up a few powerful emotions, that can’t be healthy.”  
“Since when have I ever done anything that is?”

The hunter sighed. This was going nowhere. This idiot little adorable angel. He mentally surrendered and decided to talk it out.

“Look, Cas, I know you looked up to your dad, but it's not the same as me and mine. I looked up to someone I could see, work with and talk to. You don’t even know what your father’s face looks like, you were raised by the Trickster.”  
“Gabriel is an angel.”  
“Whatever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it? I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds, it takes more than I have, pick fights with the past, I always lose.*

The suddenly saddened look on the angel’s face made Dean roll his eyes and pull him into a hug. He didn’t want Cas sad.

“Cas I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been having to put up with your family’s crap all your life, and I’m sorry you take mine too. But we are not the same.”  
“I never said-”  
“You implied it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Oh, don't you know? That's no way to live, but I know what it's like staying up all night nursing wounds.*

Castiel sunk slowly into the hunter’s arms.   
“I was only trying to talk to you...”  
“Ok.”  
“So, we can talk?”

“I’ll listen. I won't promise I’ll have anything to say.”

 

The angel smiled slightly and mumbled about his life in heaven. He spoke of his brothers, and how often the fought. He told Dean about the time Gabriel invented platapi.

“I knew there was something up with those things. So creepy.”

 

Most of all, Cas talked about all the arguments, the fistfights, the pranks, and the all around uncomfortable tension surrounding him and his siblings. 

“Man. That sucks. I mean I knew it wasn’t fun but...wow Cas. That awful. Gabriel wasn’t kidding when he said our apocalypse was your sunday dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I get it, give me a little credit, I remember when I was that pathetic. Wore my scars on my sleeve, for all the world to see, like look what they did to me quick, lay on the sympathy thick.*

Cas’s voice started fading slightly as the sun slowly sank into the abyss. But only when he stopped talking completely, did Dean let the few stories escape from his lips. He told the sleeping body all the things he could never tell anyone else. He couldn’t tell them to Sammy, or Bobby, or even Cas when he was awake. But here, in the silent, cold air of night, locked inside a rented room, with a sleeping angel resting on his shoulder, he could talk. He told him everything. Everything from his first kiss to his last suicide attempt.   
He thanked him for stopping the most recent one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*You probably have the right to feel how you do, you were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed, and now you'll never succeed if you're so convinced you're defeated. If you're obsessed with your yesterday then you're destined to repeat it.*

He even told Cas about how much he had missed him when he was tracking Dick Roman. He told Cas every single thought he could possibly remember. It felt good. Like he was breaking out of emotional chains. It felt sweet, and in the last few moments before he drifted away into dream world, he mumbled the faintest thing. If he could pick one thing out of his entire conversation for Cas to remember, this would be it.

“I love you Cas.”  
“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
